


Our Little Secret

by CrystalMoonlightI



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Battle, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Making Out, Massage, Military Training, Promises, Romance, Secret Relationship, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalMoonlightI/pseuds/CrystalMoonlightI
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of Robin's friends and comrades are getting married. He remains the strategist of the army, and a master swordsman. His life is dedicated to war and the crown. That is, until the children of the future arrive. Severa watches him train; she becomes ever closer to him. However, no matter what becomes of their bond, they can never tell a soul... </p><p>(Robin/Severa and Robin/Cordelia)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Little Secret - Part I

**Author's Note:**

> In the past I've had many people tell me they liked my Fire Emblem romance stories. So, with that in mind - I decided to share them on this site! I hope you enjoy the read - and please feel free to share your thoughts and feelings. Feedback helps me become a better writer!

"Why don't you find a nice lassie and wed her, eh Robin? That would be sugary sweet!" Gaius said that many times before to Robin, and each time, it seemed impossible with the life he chose to lead.

In times of war life was often seen as a fleeting thing. With the land of Ylisse under threat by the armies of Walhart, many of the key figures in Chrom's army found happiness and comfort within the embrace of one another. Weddings and proposals of marriage made the morale of the common soldiers sore, with many choosing to share in the eternal bond of matrimony. Since the battle against Valm began last year, there had been many ceremonies; perhaps most surprisingly the day Maribelle and one of her dearest friends decided to tie the knot.

"You know what? I'd totally marry you, Robin! Then I could burn all our enemies with my dragon breath! RAWR!" Nowi even playfully tried to open his mind to the idea of having a companion, but her warm and childish methods didn't quite help change his mind.

There was a simple fact when all was said and done, Robin was one of the few unmarried men left in the camp. His life was that of the strategist of the army, and a master swordsman. He stood there on the day of the royal wedding in full support of his sworn brother Chrom as he wed Sumia. Likewise, he also stood there quietly smiling when his close friend Gaius took the hand of Princess Lissa. There was also the marrige of Tharja and Henry, an odd union some people said, but regardless, the two were happy in their own strange way.

"If I can find the strength to allow a fiery woman into my life, you certainly can too. We're both warriors Robin, men of strength," Stahl words shortly after his marrige to Sully. Given Robin's mindset, they were perhaps the most helpful ones so far. However, they didn't prove enough to make Chrom's brother court or marry.

Alas, Robin was alone in the face of such a harsh war against the Valmese. His sword was his mistress, a blade of pure silver with a hilt baring the emblem of house Ylisse. It was proof of his sworn brotherhood to prince Chrom, and a lasting memory of his place in the world. The blade was so iconic, the way it was wielded in battle, and so notorious in its stories, that it even helped Robin gain a nickname of both skill and prestige, Silver. They said it was because when Chrom and Robin stepped forth onto the field of battle, their enemies would fall in frenzied blur of silver wisps as the two swung their mighty weapons.

Robin, with his blade of silver, believed his calling to be of tactics and battle, that unlike his brother or his friends, he would not have time for love or romance, but the coming of a girl from the future would change all that.

Severa, a child of a distant and painful future - a powerful wielder of the sword in her own right. She bore a harsh tongue, but in secret was a young lady with a soft heart. Upon her arrival in the past, she stood upon the battlefield with Chrom, Robin, and her father. She bore witness to the amazing battle prowess of Silver in particular, and it quietly stirred something in her secretly gentle heart. His strength spoke volumes, his dedication to the army was… strangely frustrating for her to see, but in secret, she adored it.

"He's a show off, a self-righteous jerk," she would often mutter when she saw him train alone.

Yet the true meaning of the words she spoke was far from anything so hostile. Her heart had been taken by his incredible skill and devotion, and his eyes seemed to ensnare her gaze at a glance.

"You can stay and watch me train if you like?" words from Robin that would unknowingly cause his life to take a new direction. These were the words he asked to Severa; who had always been watching his late night training from afar.

While Severa gave little more than a frustrated little nod to his offer, inside she couldn't have been happier. As weeks went by, she would stand beside Silver every night and examine his technique, and eventually, began training with him as well, so that she might learn just how he had amassed such amazing skill.

However, as time passed, battles raged, and the two spent more time together, they both silently pondered why their friendship had become so close. She was younger, six years younger, in fact. Still, that did not stop the young lady in her quiet admirations, all of which were shielded by her razor tongue.

Regardless of her initial intentions, two words she would utter while sat in Robin's tent would change everything. He sat quietly at his table planning strategy in the late hours of the night, and was likely one of the only people left awake in camp.

* * *

"Robin?" Severa asked softly in an uncharacteristically nervous tone. Her eyes cast downward; the young lady obscured her face slightly.

Head now turned away from his work, the strategist ran a hand through his greyish-silver hair and let out a little yawn, "Yes Severa, what is it?" he asked casually with a welcoming flare to his words.

The eyes of the young sword mistress remained downcast. Her face turned the cutest hue of flushed pink and she smiled nervously, "Kiss me," she uttered shyly, at a near whisper.

Robin heard her say it, no matter how quiet it might have been. He remained silent, while he felt his heart become heavy for a moment "Did you just-"

Before he could finish speaking his sentence, he found his arms becoming wide to receive Severa, who quite boldly embraced him at a moment's notice. He wouldn't drop her, but, his heart raced at the very notion of holding her slender form in his embrace like this. Nerves had taken them both, they shyly made eye contact, and when that happened, Severa pouted in frustration.

"I won't let you refuse me, Robin," she said with a playful little growl of annoyance, "You're the strongest in the army, and… I want to stand in battle beside you."

Without so much as another word, Severa smacked her delicate pink lips against Robin's with a little whimper. Needless to say, he didn't refuse her. In fact, he placed his arms around her middle and drew her close as their lips tenderly embraced.

The two continued to warmly embrace while their hands softly caressed one another, with tiny moans of enjoyment escaping from Severa. She made no attempt to back away. In truth, in this tent, beside Chrom's sworn brother was where she wanted to be more than anything in the world. Time crept onward ever slowly as the dim candle light that illuminated the tent flickered softly. Ever so slowly, their lips parted, and Severa lay softly against Robin's chest, her breath ragged as she panted ever so softly.

All the while, Robin gently slinked the tips of his fingers across the bare shoulders of Severa. Her whole body shuddered lightly at the sensation of being touched in such a sensual way. Unable to control her feelings, Severa pressed her moist pinkish lips against those of Robin for a second time, making sure to taste his lips before parting again with flushed red cheeks.

Robin couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape, "You're a bold young lady. I'll certainly give you that."

Severa smiled softly to herself as she nestled her head against his chest, her delicate fingers clutching against the fabric of his robe softly, "I'm enough of a woman to know what I want without regrets, and Robin, you're the one I want."

Those words caused the gentleman strategist to let out a hearty little chuckle. With loving intent, he gently ran one of his hands through Severa's dark Feroxi hair, "We march to battle with Walhart's forces tomorrow. You're more than welcome to stand beside me in the vanguard, if you would like?"

She smiled inside, not willing to let the full extent of her gentle nature to come to the forefront too much, "Well of course," she said sternly in a brash tone, "You're mine now, I'll be beside you no matter what."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Robin heartily while he continued to hold Severa in a cuddle.

"We can't tell anyone else though. Gods, I can't even imagine how they might react," said the slender sword mistress with a nervous little giggle.

"Agreed, I'd rather not have to face all of the gossip and the prying eyes. It's our secret," said Robin in a slightly more serious tone of voice.

The mention of her parents made Severa feel the slightest bit uneasy, "It's not my silly mother I'm worried about. She's fine!"

Robin felt overcome by curiousity at the thought. "Just who is your mother, anyway? You look awfully alike to-"

"It doesn't matter," another story for another time. Severa pulled herself away from Robin and stood upright, "I'll see you tomorrow," she continued, brushing herself down and fixing her messy brown locks of hair.

Robin waved his young love off as she turned to leave, "Be safe on your way back to your tent."

"Well of course, stupid," She scoffed, but her expression was far less cold. She tried hard to keep her softer side hidden, but truthfully Severa was still smiling.

She left the tent, and her words left Robin thinking. He pondered over the way Severa was, and he couldn't help but smile warmly at his analysis over the kind of person she was. It was kind of sweet in his own mind, actually.

"You always act so cold, but you do it to hide your heart, don't you Severa?" Robin whispered with a knowing smile.

* * *

Robin sat alone in his tent, glimmering silver sword in hand. It shone in the dim candlelight of the tent, and all the while, the dependable strategist couldn't help but smile to himself in recollection of the events that had taken place just a short while ago.

"I don't just fight for the army now, or Chrom…. I have somebody else to protect on the field of battle," He declared to himself while staring confidently at his blade, the weapon of his namesake, Silver. It was almost as if the blade flickered in understanding of how he felt.

"I won't let you down Severa. I promise you, I'll be the sword to defend you in the harshest of conflicts," With a mighty swoosh he swung out his blade and smiled.

The mesmerizing silver glow of his weapon only served to bolster his confidence even further, "I'm Robin, the Silver Warrior of Ylisse, and I'll give my life to protect my king, and my lady…."

It was a vow he made in silence in the hours far beyond midnight, but it was a promise that he would keep against all of the odds. His mind, and his sword, they would both serve as protectors of the realm. Chrom had saved his life, and Severa, she saved his heart. There was no way he could allow himself to lose now, not with people he held so dear relying on him for his strength and his wisdom.

**To Be Continued....**


	2. Our Little Secret - Part II

"Keep your stance light and you strikes precise. In battle speed can mean the difference between life and death." Words of wisdom imparted by a master swordsman to his pupil.

In an open valley, there was nobody to interfere. In the late hours of night, there was nothing but the glowing radiance of the moon as witness to this training. Severa swung her sword out with a shallow grunt and quickly leapt backward with an agile flip. Her movements remained as swift as ever, a source of great relief to Robin. The battles worsened with every passing day, and of that, there was no doubt.

Alas, the sword master looked down at his hands and pondered in deepest thought. His skill with a blade was unquestioned. His title from the troops of Silver was proof enough of that. However, even he did not have the power to stop the raging war with Valm single-handed. Walhart was a destroyer of men, and a brutal military leader. Any who stood against him fell with indiscriminate force.

"Hey! Don't you go spacing out on me, Robin," the barking voice of Severa snapped the tactician back to reality. His eyes fell upon her slender figure; hands on hips, looking most indignant indeed.

"I'm sorry, truly," he uttered with an apologetic bow. "Now, where were we? Oh, that's right... evasive technique."

However, Severa simply looked on in puzzlement as she flicked her hair back with a little sigh. The young lady had no intention of taking such a simple dismissal of Robin's spaced out behaviour. This kind of occurrence was becoming all too frequent of late. Whenever the army was free of battle, he would simply drift off into his own little corner and read books about combat training and the like. In the days that passed since their first kiss it was an uncommon happening, but now it happened almost every other day.

"Well, I'm done for the night," Severa spoke abruptly and with a bite of venom. The stabbing of her blade into the soft earth was enough to cause Robin to flinch a little. He looked onward in a little hint of confusion.

"But we've barely started practice tonight." A handful of words from Silver that held a demanding amount of urgency to them, almost as if the world would end if they were simply ignored.

"Nope, I'm done. Deal with it," Severa refused outright, turning to leave. "We can pick up later on."

Truthfully, Robin half expected his younger apprentice to leave for her tent. Yet, he was most surprised when she sat down on the ground beside him; her back leaned up against the sword she had rooted in the ground. Silence followed for the longest time, a type of silence that quite simply tore at the mind…. Furthermore, with neither one of the pair willing to speak, it simply dragged on even longer.

"Hmph," Severa finally cracked out of annoyance and gave an exceedingly frustrated roll of the eyes. "What in the name of the Gods is bothering you, Robin? Come on, just tell me already," she demanded in her more characteristic tone of frustration.

Silence, it certainly seemed to be the most dominant factor this evening. As the wind blew, Silver simply looked at the sword laid upon his lap and gave a disheartened little frown. His powerful eyes seemed to remain fixated upon the emblem of house Ylisse that remained proudly etched upon the hilt of the blade. The extravagant silver glow of the weapon beamed in contrast with the faint glow of the moonlight.

"We lost so many men in our last battle. I feel as though… I should be doing more to stop that." Robin's words held a degree of weight to them unlike anything he would show to people publically. His downcast expression supported the gloomy declaration of his feelings. In fact, it was even enough to make Severa shake her head a little.

"You're an idiot," she retorted with a surprisingly soft and gentle voice. Sometimes this young woman was so hard to read for Robin. A woman from the future, an unfortunate victim of a broken future who was tossed into an uncertain past in order to survive.

"Maybe you're right, but we have lost so many people." A barrage of flashbacks served as uncomfortable reminders of just how many comrades had already fallen in the name of protecting the kingdom of Prince Chrom.

"If Frederick were still here, I'm sure he would keep things in line," Robin smiled sadly in recollection of the most recent lost. Sir Frederick the Wary. An honourable and upstanding knight who gave his life so that Chrom and his defeated army could still fight another day. "Lissa's still beside herself too. They were only married such a short time..."

At that moment something inside of Severa simply snapped. She came to her feet as quickly as she had sat. With great vigour, she marched a couple of paces across to Silver. Her delicate; pale hands clasped his, their warmth served as a brief respite from the cold feelings that the man she loved felt.

"C'mon. Up you get. I'm not leaving you there," Severa spoke commandingly as she brought her surprising amount of strength to bare. In a single swift movement, she was able to pull Robin to his feet.

"Severa… what are you doing?" The tactician and swordsman asked his question with confusion as his brow furrowed ever so slightly.

However, his love was already in the process of yanking her sword from the ground as he spoke. With a single swift tug, she held the weapon in both hands for a second time and looked to Robin with a gentle smile, "Fight me…. Not just a practice… for real." It was bizarre - the young woman had this way of making a command sound like a gentle request when she wanted to.

"I would rather not," he said with an adamant shake of the head, his shimmering silver blade still held loosely in the left hand.

"I'm not giving you a choice!" Severa gave a powerful battle cry and lunged. Her technique was something of an anomaly. It held the same deadly trademarks of her father, but also seemed to mix elements of agile gymnastics that only royal guards had an obligation to learn.

Just how important was this young lady in the future? This question raged through Robin's mind countless times in their practice battles…. Even now, as she stood inches from striking distance - he still pondered it in all of its significance.

"Very well. I will face you if I must, but be prepared," Robin declared his words with a stern undertone as he moved to engage in battle.

The delicate while shimmer of the moon seemed to beam down upon the young man as he ran a hand through his greyish-silver hair. An aura of great power pooled all around his body; its divine elegance consumed both he and his blade in a divine glow of radiant light. Quite simply, Robin inhaled and exhaled, his eyes still closed. His senses stretched outward. Alas, his choice of tecnnique in battle was to feel as appose to sight.

Severa closed with a confident smile, "I've got you," she declared confidently with her sword raised to strike.

An ear-shattering clang of weapons, it echoed throughout the expanse of the valley, its intensity served to jar the senses. In a single swift blur of silvery light, Severa felt her body collide with the grassy surface of the ground. A sharp friction burn enthralled her body as her petite form skidded against the mud. Everything happened far too quickly for her to even register, and now she was on the ground in a heap.

Meanwhile, Silver stood over her with a single focused expression. He stood in perfect stance with both his own sword and that of Severa clutched firmly in each hand. A light sigh of contentment escaped his dry lips. As if by instinct he sheathed both of the blades and turned to walk in the direction of Severa.

By now, the young woman stood half-upright with muddied clothing. Her expression was strange indeed, half-content and half angered beyond compare, "That should make you see my point," she spoke as her arms subconsciously reached out for Robin, who stood before her.

Without a thought, she embraced him and smiled, "You're a damn legend with that sword! You couldn't do anymore to help the army if you tried."

The meaning behind this strange turn of events was enough to cause Robin to smile. A warm sensation of compassion gently filled his heart as cast his eyes downward to the slender brunette that he held protectively in his arms, "Thank you," he whispered in a low voice and placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead.

A light pink flush consumed Severa's cheeks. Her automatic response to such affection was to clutch Robin tighter with her slender fingers, "Y-you're welcome," she spoke softly as her gaze drifted upward to meet that of her lover.

"Now," Severa continued in a gentle but demanding tone, "We should get back to camp. I don't want to be spotted by the guards."

* * *

A little further, in the evening, Severa and Robin remained awake despite the extremely late hour. The rest of the camp had fallen into a deep slumber. However, Cordellia's daughter sat upon the edge of Robin's bed in her nightclothes, a long vest that was more typical the sleeping attire a man would wear.

She let out a sleepy yawn as Robin set his book aside and came toward the bed, "….Are you going to sleep tonight, dummy? We have to march in the morning, you know…."

Alas, Robin came to sit beside Severa on the bed and smiled softly. He gently placed a hand upon her delicate shoulder, and moved to lean his head softly against her own, "Thank you for your help…. I've been thinking about Frederick since that day, and it was… troubling me."

Severa gave a heartfelt smile and let her hostilities drop for the moment, "It's fine. I just… don't want to see you get distracted…. If that happens on the battlefield you might get hurt, and…."

A lone tear of shimmering crystal rolled from Severa's eye. Emotion welled inside and she threw her arms around Robin with reckless abandon to squeeze him tight, "I don't want to lose you, Robin," she declared so desperately as her face nuzzled against his slightly toned chest.

At first Severa did not say anything. She simply hugged Robin as if her life depended on it. She always felt that caring about people was so difficult. In her own world, her mother and father both abandoned her. They marched to battle and never came home. To lose her first love in the exact same way was a thought far too heart wrenching to even think about.

"Do you promise me that you won't go?" Severa asked as she looked into Robin's eyes tearfully. Her own dark eyes pleaded with desperation. She needed some kind of assurance. It was the only way to be sure that another person dear to her heart would not vanish.

Robin smiled softly and softly swept up Severa in his embrace. Yet, she was quick to reverse such a movement upon the tactician and end up laid on top of him. All the while, her eyes still begged with sheer desperation to hear the words she needed.

"I promise you, with all my heart," Robin spoke his words with the deepest of heartfelt honesty to the woman who laid upon his chest… Softly, he placed one of his hands upon her pale and delicate cheek, and softly caressed it with his thumb, "I'll be here to protect you, and I won't ever leave your side."

Tears streamed from the beautiful and shimmering eyes of Severa. Tiny whimpers escaped from her lips as she cried and cried with absolutely no regard in the world. Suddenly, and aggressively, she swept forward and pressed her soft lips against Robin's with great intensity. Her grip was so strong, and so loving, that she simply pinned him down. However, he did not refuse her in the slightest, and lightly gripped her back as the intensity of their kiss deepened.

It was a kiss of tearful love, a showing of both longing and dependency for one another in a world of such dark uncertainty. The faint flickering of the orange candle painted a reflection of their shadows as they danced together. The only sounds to break the silence were those of loving whimpers as the feelings of love and affection overwhelmed Severa's fragile heart.

The two lovers eventually once a final moist embrace of the lips. Now, quietly, Severa inhaled and exhaled softly as her fingers delicately traced upon her lips. She looked so happy.

Finally, with the heat of the moment faded, she looked to Robin with a fragile smile, "Don't you ever break that promise to me….."

"Never," Robin slowly sat upright and scooped the woman of his dreams into a second protective embrace. With gentle movements of the hand he caressed her silky brown hair, "My sword, I will use it to protect you in the harshest of battles, and my heart, I'll use it to shield you from harm. Always, Severa… I solemnly swear…."

A tiny chuckle escaped from the young woman's lips, "Thank you, Robin..."

**To Be Continued....**


	3. Our Little Secret - Part III

"Looks like we can finally have some time to ourselves again. The rest of camp are fast asleep for the night, it seems." Words that Severa held close to heart as she snuggled against the man she loved.

Countless weeks flew by as the battles against Valm raged onward. The terrible skirmishes rocked Robin's heart more with every passing day. Nothing seemed to be able to stop Walhart's mighty attacks on the armies of Ylisse. Alas, with so much swimming around inside his thoughts, times like these were the only comfort he felt entitled to.

He gazed into Severa's wonderful eyes, bringing her closer as he pooled with sincerity. Was it wrong to hope that moments like these could last forever? "Would it be so bold of me to ask for a kiss, milady?"

"Hmph," Severa scoffed – her lips twisting into something of a faint smile. At least he had the good manners to ask. In her time, men and women alike were threatened by the ever-looming threat of destruction. Life was fast and fleeting – and love unfortunately matched the same macabre tune.

"Go ahead," she nodded in gentle approval, "Until the sun rises I'm all yours, Master Tactician… but please… don't be too rough. I hate it when my lips get sore…."

The softness and warmth of a lovers embrace worked wonders to calm a wounded soul. Robin basked in Severa's body heart as he held her – leaning in close to place a gentle peck. Their mutual hold tightened just the slightest bit, Silver making the first move to heighten the passionate dance of their kisses.

Innocent silence shattered – Severa felt overwhelmed with every amazing little flutter of the red organ inside her chest. To know a love like this, so strong and passionate, and yet so gentle, she couldn't have asked for anything more. She pushed forward, drinking up every drop of this beautiful moment that she could.

Alas, shielded from the truth of their painful hearts by the call of mutual comfort, two young lovers enjoyed their moment of solace in a world too cruel. Their shadows flickered and swirled, painted most exquisitely against the tent - alive with the illumination of an orange candle glow.

A gentle smacking sound permiated the air as two sets of membranes entwined, tasted, and then separated in most longing, heartfelt desire. Robin felt himself slowly becoming overpowered by the sheer intensity of the moment, loving every second he could spend with his most subline lady.

"You mean the whole world to me, Severa. When we march into battle tomorrow I'll fight with every ounce of my strength to ensure you're kept safe." The tactician watched as his young flame inched back in response to his words – flicking back her pigtails with a delicate pink flush across her porcelain cheeks.

"I know you will, dummy," she bit back with a playful frown, "….I'll do the same for you too, Robin. No matter what it takes me… I won't let a single one of Walhart's men hurt you. After all… you already bare such a heavy burden as tactician for Chrom's army."

Indeed, the things Severa said were true to the core. Robin quaked – his emotions swirling in reflection of the harsh truth. Every time he stepped into battle, his orders held the power to effect lives. True, Prince Chrom was an excellent warrior, but a man of tactics he unfortunately was not.

Yet one thing stood true above all else for Robin – his title as the Silver Warrior of Ylisse. He didn't just protect people with his tactics and his strategy. No, far from it. With his blade of shimmering power, he stepped forth and entered the fray - fighting in the name of the woman he loved.

Severa – she was his all, his little world of peace and solitude. Despite her harsh nature toward others, he'd come to see a side to her so soft and gentle that it paled in comparison. It was true what they said, after all. Some of the women with the harshest of emotional armor bore a heart as fragile as glass underneath.

"All of the weight I carry seems to float away when I'm with you, Severa." Robin smiled with the power of morning sunshine, closing their gap once again as to place a kiss upon her forehead. "The warriors of old once said in my books that beside every man there stands a powerful woman. I suppose that makes you mine, now doesn't it?"

"You're damn right it does." The beautiful brown-haired girl chuckled, slinking her long, slender arms around Robin's shoulders. "I'll fight against any warrior, any Risen… any king... to stay by your side. Now… any other woman that takes an eye to you… that's a different story."

"Oh?" Robin raised a brown in nervous questioning. "Do tell, milady. I can only imagine what horrors you would unleash upon a poor unfortunate girl of this camp if she tried to win my affections."

"I've seen the way some of them look at you from the corner of my eye." Severa gave a low, bitter giggle of reflection. She'd known for a very long time just how much competition she'd had when it came to winning Robin's heart. Combine that with the fact that their love was so secret in nature, and things became all the more difficult.

"Right now," Severa knitted her fingers together with a dark twist of the lips, "There are two girls in this army that have their eyes upon you. One of them is Cynthia… and do you know who the other might be?"

"Cynthia?" Robin fought hard to suppress a hearty laugh. It was late in the evening and such noise would only bring unwanted attention. "Surely you're playing a joke on me, Severa. I somehow cannot imagine one of Chrom's daughters taking a fancy to me."

"Then you'd be a total idiot," Severa answered, leaning forward to kiss Robin on the forehead. "An even bigger… more lovable idiot than I thought you were. Turns out… the other girl that has an interest in you is Lady Lucina."

Such a revelation – it was so weighty that Robin couldn't stop his eyes from widening just the slightest bit. "Now I know you're playing games with me. Lucina is a warrior through and through…. Do you really think a girl such as her would have the time to pursue her affections… Not only that… but I'm four years her elder."

"Ohh, Robin. My foolish swordsman," Severa gave him a playful bop on the head. Despite everything he'd gone through he still held a fragile kindness about him. "You're forgetting something very important. I'm five years younger than you… and it didn't stop you from winning my heart, now did it?"

"You… have a very good point there, actually." There was no way the tactician could argue against such sound logic. In fact, the best he could do at this point was speak unrestrained from the heart.

"Yet you're also forgetting one very important thing," he began with eyes honed lovingly, "Even if you're right, and they do have eyes upon me… their attempts would be in vain. For, you see, Miss Severa… yearnings are for one woman alone."

It was time to bring the point home. Silver crept closer – their lips now inches apart as he spoke. "It would be fruitless for them to try… because my eyes or on you, and you alone… my lady."

"It better stay that way, too." Severa softened her playful hostility. She couldn't resist those eyes of his. Something about them made her feel as though she floated on clouds. "…Because you've made me some very deep promises, Robin. If you want to keep a lady as _amazing_ as me then you better not break them."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Severa." Robin leaned in to claim the lips of his love. However, he found himself denied, as she slinked forward, placing a finger upon them.

"I have," Severa blushed innocently, "There's something I want you to see. I think it's time. After all… we've been together like this for so many long months."

Alive with heat and passion, she shuffled back across the edge of the bed. Her delicate fingers crept upward, stopping at the seams of her rather masculine nightclothes. In a single tug, she pried the simple black vest across her chest away, to reveal her delicate womanly assets.

Robin thundered, his heartbeat quickening to a pace of blissful madness. His eyes fixated upon the most exquisitely beautiful sight. Severa sat there – legs folded nervously, her small chest tightly squeezed into a simple fabric bust. Everything about her was so perfectly in proportion, from the thin elegance of her waist to the petite, budding curves of her hips.

Severa couldn't take having the submissive role any longer. It was too far detached from her usual character to sit rightly. Nodding to herself, she began to crawl across the bed with focused eyes. "….I want to know what it feels like. I've never experienced the sensation of a man's hands against my bare skin before."

With a light tug at the bands holding them in place, Severa's pigtails were no more. Instead, an amazingly long and beautiful swath of chocolate colored hair cascaded down her back with almost regal radiance. Everything was ready at last. She stopped – sprawling in Robin's lap with a giggle.

"What's wrong? She asked her question with heartfelt intensity. "You're looking nervous."

"It's just that," Robin paused, "We've been at war for so long that I've never really known love before. Are you sure this is alright with you, Severa."

"Idiot," she barked, reaching out to grip one of his hands by the wrist. "If I had a problem then I would't let you do this in the first place."

Taking the lead, Severa guided Robin's hand, placing it upon her exposed tummy. He seemed too nervous to move, so she decided to do it for him, moving his fingers across her delicate skin in soft circular motions.

She rasped – overpowered by tender sensation. Like sparks of electricity, they tingled, bringing everything to an amazing plateau of enjoyment.

Robin finally nodded. Her approval was important, and now that he had it, there was no reason to hold back his loving intent any longer. "Alright," he leaned downward, placing both of his palms upon Severa's stomach, "Just close your eyes and relax, okay? This is something I've never done before… but I'll try my very best."

"You better," she chuckled in response, "Oh, and… one more thing… please? It's important."

A thoughtful nod from the tactitian as his hands began their movements. "Anything for you. What is it, Severa?"

"My chest," she sighed blissfully under the amazing cascade of passionate emotion that coursed through her body right now. "Don't touch my chest… okay? My breasts I mean…. I want to take things steadily."

"Of course. You have my word." Robin slinked his fingers across the smoothness of Severa's snowy skin, trailing each of his fingertips in elongated patterns in an attempt to deepen the enjoyment of his lover. "We'll only go as quickly as you want. I'm in no rush…. All that matters is that I can spend my time with you like this. You bring peace to my heart."

"Robin," she gasped, her hips jerking slightly as a whine of enjoyment slipped free. "Kiss my tummy… I want you to more than anything."

A request that the tactician could not deny. Following his instructions, he slipped downward, his feet resting against the feathery cushions as he moved lower to accommodate their difference in height. Once there, he stopped for a moment, finally pressing his saliva-moistened lips just below Severa's belly button. There he held them for many a moment, taking extra care to imprint his sensation upon her. It was important to him that Severa felt happy, important that she had lasting memories of love she'd never forget.

A powerful yelp of enjoyment slipped free from the young lady – her hips bucking once again in approval to Robin's loving advances. "Keep on going," she demanded between short gasps, "You make me feel so special... and please... blow out the candles. I don't want any prying eyes to see…."

With his new instrructions received, Robin eased back for the moment. Spinning to the side, he leaned toward the candle – giving it a soft puff to extinguish the flames. Darkness swept across the room, but it only served to make his desires swell even more.

"Your every wish is my command, Severa."

**To be continued....**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, everyone. I wonder how many of you are still following this one after so long. What else can I say? Surprise! It's time for another chapter of Our Little Secret.
> 
> Now, I've made a few small tweaks to the earlier chapters so that I can improve upon this story and its direction. Feel free to go back and look at those if you like, but rest assured, new readers should have no problems getting up to speed. It's just a few things connecting to Severa's past.
> 
> Speaking of that, I have a good idea of where I want to take the tale as a whole now. Put it this way. I want to make Severa important to not just this story, but a couple of my others, too.
> 
> Now then, let's get started!

Tonight had brought with it a surprise. Out of all the people in camp to ask for his help and advice, the last person Robin expected to reach out was Cordelia. She always looked to be so assured and strong willed at a glance. Dedicated, skilled in the art of battle, not to mention the desire of so many men in camp.

"I'm surprised Cordelia wants to see me. We haven't spoken in a while. It's nice to know that even though we've been so busy fighting that our friendship hasn't faded away _. She's always been good to me_. No matter what we've both been though."

Robin sighed. Perhaps it was the simple fact of their friendship. He couldn't brush away the closeness they'd shared. Two years of serving Chrom after Gangrel's defeat had certainly brought them to understand each other better. In fact, there were plenty of reasons, now that Robin thought about it, as to why Cordelia might want to see him.

"She's such an overachiever when push comes to shove. No doubt about that. She's so good at everything she does and yet… she never lets her problems show through beyond the surface. Yes, that must be it."

It took a moment to push the faint whisper of unease from the back of his mind. Sighing again, this time folding his arms to stave off the nip of the icy evening breeze, Robin looked upward to the starry night time sky. Thoughts of another came to the surface – a girl far more vocal and fiery in her manners compared to soft-spoken Cordelia.

"It's been a couple of weeks now since I've been able to see you, Severa. I do hope more than anything that you're alright… and that there's nothing bothering you. The last time I brushed past you in the mess hall you flushed redder than a fire spell and turned away from me."

There was no denying how much of a _curious_ moment that one was. In the weeks and months before this she'd always slipped him a subtle wink when nobody was looking, always subtly showing a faint flash of affection when and where she could. Now? It felt like Severa had gone the other way and was avoiding him completely.

"You're certainly mysterious," Robin sighed. "There's still so much I don't know about you yet."

The children of the future were all rather strange; some of them even as much as quirky. Severa however? Well, there was an extra layer of mystique there when it came to even the most common thing that all of the other future children shared.

_Lucina and Cynthia, the daughters of Chrom and Sumia._

_Inigo, womanizing son of Olivia and Gaius. Deadly with a sword and even deadlier with his charms._

_Lastly, Gerome, the wyvern-riding son of Cherche and Virion._

They all had one thread to bind them together. Each one of them had reconnected with their future parents, all of them somewhat emotionally, too. Severa? There was no such fanfare, no tearful reunion or moment of joy. She'd spoken little of her parents from the future. All Robin knew was that her parents were two people within Chrom's army. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Robin. I had to speak with Chrom for a second before coming to join you."

That soft voice filled the Silver Warrior with a flicker of happiness. He'd recognize it anywhere. He found himself smiling twice as much, in fact, as he turned to greet young lady whom had appeared from the small pathway between the trees. Her long red hair flowed in the wind, her gentle features turned upward in a friendly smile.

"Cordellia," Robin patted the ground at his side, beckoning her to join him. "You're more than welcome to sit beside me if you'd like. I know it's cold tonight. Unfortunately I can't draw up a strategy for the weather."

Cordelia met his gesture with a kind bow of the head, "Forever the gentleman. Thank you. I'll take you up on that offer, Robin." There she sat down beside him, hugging her long slender legs against her chest for warmth. "I'm glad you didn't mind seeing me on such short notice, too. You're the first person that comes to mind when I need a friend to talk to."

Knowing that much brought a glow within Robin's chest. Despite being so dedicated to the art of sword and strategy, he'd always done his very best to give time to those who needed him. It didn't matter the time of day. So long as there wasn't a tactics meeting for the army, he was there for his comrades – his friends.

"Don't worry at all Cordelia It's my pleasure. Now, what's been bothering you? I've noticed you around camp a lot more recently. You're not looking so cheery, or so focused on your training."

"The truth is," Cordellia began, hiding her face behind strands of silky crimson hair. Was she embarrassed? "There's been _something_ on my mind recently. You've seen the new girl that arrived here a couple of months ago, right? Severa?"

Robin's heart punched in his chest – brining his breathing to an abrupt hitch. Silence hung over their conversation, a nervous heat surging beneath his skin. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Had he been found out? Somehow, in the dead of night, had Cordellia seen Severa leaving his tent in her smallclothes? She'd often do that even though he warned her not to.

"Y-yes," Robin finally chocked out, hands held against his lap, exhaling heavily. "I know her. We've all seen her around. The girl with the long pigtails, fights alongside Lucina? She's very good with a sword."

"Yes, that's the girl." Cordelia brushed away her locks – place a hand on Robin's shoulder. The way she pleaded with him silently spoke volumes. She was obviously in need of support, of the comforting ear that he so often gave. "For a reason I cannot describe… she seems so… _familiar_ to me, Robin. It's almost like I've seen her dozens of times before. Although such a thing is crazy to say."

Seen her before? Robin paused in deep thought, resting a hand against his chin in pondering. For Cordelia to say such a thing was strange, yet for a reason he too couldn't describe, made perfect sense. _Why,_ he'd wondered so many times before? His romantic relationship with the young lady notwithstanding, he'd had that same, deep-rooted feeling.

"Perhaps not, Cordelia. Have you tried speaking to the lass? Maybe sparked a conversation? There's this unusual thing called 'Deja-vu' and you'd be surprised how often we get it, especially when we're busy or our minds are tired."

"I've tried," Cordelia's grip, her soft, slender fingers squeezed just that bit tighter around Robin's shoulder. Her closeness, for a reason he couldn't quite make sense of, made his cheeks heat up. "But whenever I get close to her she backs up and walks the other way."

"Then perhaps it would be best if you kept on trying. You know what they say about being diligent and not giving up." It was the best advice he could give, especially to somebody usually so single-minded in her push to get things done. "Maybe you'll feel at ease once you actually find the time to speak with her."

Severa was certainly abrasive at first glance. There was no hiding that. Robin couldn't push aside those memories he held, those times when they first started training together. She had such a sharp tongue, called him a poser and a show off for his sword techniques.

Cordelia sighed faintly, looking toward her feet. At first she looked to be so quiet and dejected, but after a little while she finally picked up. The upward curve of her pinkish lips was enough to thaw the ice of even the coldest Winter evening.

"You're right, Robin," she nodded softly, looking as though the weight of the world had lifted from her shoulders. With that, she came even closer, placing her head upon the tactician's shoulder. There she stayed as well. A sudden but not entirely unlikable move as far as Robin was concerned. "Perhaps It's simply my mind playing tricks upon me… the stresses of war. But I'll never know unless I try."

"That's the spirit," a shiver raced down Robin's back as the heat of Cordelia's breath caressed his neck. He couldn't stop himself from tensing up at first. Eventually though, he felt more at ease with their shared warmth, both because of the cold and somewhere deep within, too. Why, he didn't know.

"I'm sure if you try to take the time to approach her she'll give you the peace of mind you're looking for. Besides, even if she doesn't, you know I'm always here to lend an ear if you need me. Just because I'm in charge of making sure the battles run smoothly it doesn't mean I don't have time for you."

Cordelia giggled at his encouragement – flipping back her crimson locks – cheery and hopeful as though a friend he'd known for a lifetime. The way she looked at Robin, filled with so much compassion and heart – her angelic visage washed in the heavenly light of the moon, it made everything he felt within flutter almost uncontrollably.

"You know something, Robin… or should I call you Silver?" She teased his namesake, the status he'd been granted by the soldiers who idolized him in battle for his artsy swordplay. More than that, she placed her hand upon his cheek, caressing his skin with gentle fingertips. "I'm really quite surprised you haven't married yet. You'd make a girl in this camp quite happy, you know that? Yes… I'm sure you'd sweep a lady off her feet."

What was a man supposed to say in light of such heafty praise? Robin stayed still, near enough swaying inside from the almost uncontrollable thumping of his heart. In the end, all he could do was reach out too, against his thoughts, and embrace his inner feelings.

"Well we make quite a pair then, don't we?" He spoke in jest – all too knowing of Cordelia's advances and yet still painfully bittersweet. "The most skilled Pegasus Knight in the army and a master tactician… yet here we are. _Unmarried._ Two of the last single people left amongst all of our many friends."

"Hmmmm." Cordelia smiled longingly at his deliberately teasing observation. There she stayed, rested against Robin's shoulder – enjoying the moment they shared regardless of how very cold it was. The frozen lakeside spanning out before them held a crystalline beauty to it, the kind seldom outside of the most wonderfully drawn art books. "Perhaps one of these days that might change, don't you hope so, Robin?"

This kind of allure, so wonderfully sweet yet tragically forbidden by the binding chains of circumstance felt so much at home that it left a weighty pang of discomfort. "Yes," Robin agreed with Cordelia's quiet dream. "I would like that."

Not a word within the pages of the greatest book in Ylisse existed to describe the sensation eating away at the tactician at this very moment. Here he was, promised to Severa, a girl for who he could never admit his love, while also held within the loving gaze of Cordelia. A bond of friendship growing stronger with every evening they spent side by side – a connection he could not follow for fear of breaking his word to Severa.

In the end, all Robin could muster was an expression of glassy discomfort – a half-smile. One, which served to paint the impossible situation, he found himself within. A sigh slipped free from his lips, one he had not the strength to lock away a moment longer. By the Gods, this was all so difficult.

For all of the others in camp, their confession was apparently as simple as a ring and a vow to wed in the eyes of the ever-compassionate Naga. For him, however? There was no such simplicity. What a fool he was, to love two women at the same time, and not have the strength he needed to make that all-important choice.

_By the Gods. Drawing a sword of silver and slaying the Mad King Gangrel was easier than this._

Sighing, Robin closed his eyes, nestling against Cordelia for warmth – a gesture she was all too quick to return as her arm drew around his middle, drawing him into a cuddle most gentle and relieving.

"Is there something wrong?" Her voice, though small amidst the blowing of the wind, was one alight with concern. "You know I'm here for you too, Silver."

"Not a thing." For now, the Silver Warrior was content to push aside his heavy dilemma and simply enjoy the moment for all it was, locking everything away in the deepest depths. He couldn't let Cordelia worry for him like this, especially when it was her who'd sought his help tonight. "Let us just enjoy this moment while we can."

Eventually, there would be a decision to make. To accept the heart of a young lady from a different time or place, or the hand in marriage of a long-time friend – one who had stood at his side since the war with Plegia.

Tonight however, was to be a night of comfort. Robin smiled sadly. _While it lasted._ Enjoying love _while he could._ As of late, those phrases were becoming far more common.

**To be continued….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you think about that chapter? I couldn't help but add Cordelia to the mix! What I have planned will definitely change things up a little. Did you like what you read? Would you like to see more? As always, feel free to leave some feedback and let me know.
> 
> For those of you who are interested, my Fates story Promise is ongoing as well. If you like Charlotte then that one is for you.
> 
> Now, as always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next chapter! Thanks again for your time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's time for another chapter of Our Little Secret. I want to start by thanking everyone for the overwhelming support this story continues to receive. Not only that, but it's also been interesting to see some of your ideas as to where this story might go next.
> 
> Needless to say, I really like Severa as a character and I can't wait to bring the plot full circle. As I said before, I'd like to connect this tale to a couple of my others.
> 
> Anyway, let's get started. Be sure to stick around for the chapter notes at the end, too!

Robin yawned with tirednes, doing the very best he could to stay focused. - rooted down in the cold, breathing into his hands for warmth, and watching with an even harsher shiver as his breath formed into fog. Winter was getting closer with every passing day.

Chrom stood at his side, arms folded in careful observation. Before the two men, there towered a truly monolithic structure, shaped into an archway and supported by two massive, artistically designed pillars. Such architecture was present in some of Ylisse's oldest history books. The kind of knowledge that went back centuries and was discussed by some of the most esteemed scholars in writing.

Perhaps most interestingly, in the centre of this massive construct, almost as though a doorway, there swirled a powerful blue vortex of magical light.

"Where do you think this thing might lead, Robin?" Chrom asked his question with a look of deep-rooted intrigue, hand rested on his chin as he pondered. "Gods, I've never seen anything like it. Word is a group of our scouts found it when they were searching the country roads. Apparently two of them walked inside and they ended up in another place entirely…."

"Another place?" Such a revelation was all it took to grab Robin's attention and hold it tight. His strategic, inquisitive mind working in overtime with a slew of different and colorful possibilities. The work of a powerful Plegian warlock, perhaps? Maybe even an artefact left behind by an ancient tribe of Manakete? "This is astounding."

"Astounding is one way to put it," Chrom didn't look too impressed, especially as took careful steps nearer the swirling portal examine it further. "I'm wondering if this is might be the doorway to the future world Lucina spoke about."

An interesting possibility but somehow, Robin didn't think so.

There was one glaring weak point to that line of thought. "Sorry, Chrom," the tactician spoke kindly, shaking his head and moving to stand with his brother in arms. Placing a hand on Chrom's shoulder, he smiled supportively. "You're forgetting one important thing here. The place Lucina came from is filled to the brim with those Risen beasts, yes?"

"That's right," Chrom nodded in following. "She said they'd crawled from their graves when the dark dragon was resurrected."

"Exactly," the esteemed strategist answered, all too ready to thread his line of thought together. "So, with that in mind. If this were a portal to Lucina's world, then Risen would be pouring from it with endless ferocity. We'd be overrun already."

"You're… right," Chrom gave a grim chuckle at that revelation, taking a careful step back from the portal and eying it warily, drawing his Falchion and clutching it carefully between his fingers. "As always your skills of observation far outweigh mine, friend. So… now that you've helped me overcome that worrying thought… there's one important thing we must do."

Something important, eh? Robin could only imagine what interesting task Chrom had in mind. Given he held the Falchion with such vigor, was he considering something so crazy as to try destroying this massive magical vortex? Something about such a grandiose plan felt fruitless, especially since the structure was so grand in scale. It'd take a burning catapult or perhaps, Nowi's magical fire breath to damage this thing.

"We should give this huge stone arch a name, Silver."

The tactician found himself sighing with relief, instead feeling quite stupid over allowing his thoughts to run away with such haste. _Curse an overactive imagination._ Nothing was ever simple for him. Every idea held thought and thought again with a dozen different possibilities.

"What do you have in mind? I can't even begin to think of a name fitting enough for a structure so large and… powerful."

"Well," Chrom answered his shortcoming with a calm, collected shrug of the shoulders, sliding his sword away and eying the gateway as though he stood in the throne room doing his princely duty beside dearly departed Emmeryn. "Sometimes things don't need to be complicated. Our soldiers said they were transported somewhere new… reported seeing vast mountains and black armoured knights on horseback…"

"Black armoured knights on horseback?" Robin asked in a short breath, barely able to contain the thump of excitement within his chest. "No such army exists across the four corners of this land…."

"Yes. That's right, Robin, which means they really did go somewhere different altogether. If this gateway connects our world to another, then I don't see why we can't simply call it the _Otherworld Gate_."

Now that right there _was_ a decent name for such a creation. It was simple, true, but that wasn't really an issue is in this instance. "That sounds fine to me."

With a namesake for the bizarre and mysterious contraption decided, Robin left with the young princeling and walked the road back toward camp. However, he couldn't stop a fair few rogue thoughts from poking and prodding. Again, his imagination sparked like a thunder spell, and try as he might to push its antics aside for more important things, one question kept repeating over and over for the rest of the afternoon.

"If what Chrom and the soldiers say is true… then that portal leads somewhere new and unexplored. That makes me think. Just _where_ exactly would I end up if, I used the Otherworld Gate?"

* * *

"Naga have mercy. I can't get it out of my head."

Even as night fell, Robin still sat awake in bed, staring up at the ceiling of his tent.

How different from his own would this new place be when it came to things such as rules and traditions? Did people still use magic? Did the population of this alternate place know what magic was? Did the dark and light dragons still reside there? Gods, Robin couldn't switch off his thoughts for the sheer flood of unrelenting questions. _Part of him wanted so badly, to see for himself._

Severa however, was less than pleased. There she stayed at his bedside, discreetly dressing down to her smallclothes after sneaking across camp to share a tender moment with her beloved. For goodness sakes, she'd crept across the small pathways, ducked from sight and narrowly avoided the patrolling soldiers all as she'd frozen her behind off, and here Robin had been talking nonstop about the portal he'd found for the last twenty minutes!

"For goodness sakes," the brown-haired lassie growled, wrapping her arms around her exposed tummy and shivering. Robin eyed her grumpy protest with surprise, to which she turned away, giving as irritated a huff of breath as she could muster. "I'm half frozen after coming to see you… and I was expecting a cuddle! Would you _please_ stop talking about that darn gate for two minutes? _I'm here with you, aren't I?"_

Robin gave an apologetic sigh, shaking his head. Severa was right, of course she was, and it'd been insensitive on his part to get so wrapped up in the magical item. "Of course, my love." He shuffled across the small bed and pulled aside the covers, giving a gentle pat of the feather mattress and inviting the girl over. "Come here and let me warm you. I'm sorry."

"Huh," Severa snorted, keeping up her frustration as long as possible to push her point home. There was still another bone she had to pick, too – _a deep-rooted feeling pulling the strings of her heart_. "You'd better be, Mister Tactician. I bet you make a habit of cuddling up with girls in the cold, don't you?"

Something about the young lady's tone felt a little bit… _venomous._ Robin was all too quick to notice it, too. "Is there something wrong?" He held out his hand in an offering of comfort, wanting to bring Severa closer. "You don't look too happy tonight. If there's anything I can do to help then-"

No, Robin's words wouldn't be enough to fix the swirling intensity of her emotions tonight, that was for sure. Severa brought her love to silence with a finger against the lips, feeling the all too bitter twinge of that powerful green emotion, jealousy, taking hold.

"I saw you the other night," Severa gave a wicked, icy smirk, basking in the darkest pits of everything that made her feel so gloomy. It was best to let it out now, the honest pain it brought to see Robin with another girl. "You were snuggled up with that woman… _Cordelia_. The Pegasus Knight. The way you were sat beside the lake with her-"

For many a reason, some of them too hurtful, too confusing to ever explain to her darling Robin, Severa held such bitter feelings toward _that woman._ Just the sight of her, with that perfect, slender body of hers, dark red hair and pristine pale skin. The way she rode into battle with such majesty atop a winged beast – even the compassion in her voice, brought a twist like no other.

 _It was a twist that made Severa feel so very ill. Worse, t_ he man whom she cared for so deeply, and fallen so head over heels in love with, again for many a reason too secret and heartfelt, had his eyes on _Cordelia_ of all people, too.

Try as she might, the young swordswoman couldn't hold back the raging tide inside. Even as she held Robin in place, nailed him to the bed with a glare of accusation, water pooled in her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. Why did she feel this way? The answer was simple, the truth all too sore and nasty.

Severa had to warn Robin now- warn him of what she knew before he made a mistake, a beautiful, all too tragic mistake. "If you give your heart to that girl, Robin…. She'll betray you. She'll give you the world… make you feel like the happiest man alive… _and then she'll abandon you."_

_Abandon him just as she did Severa on that cold, foreboding day. The day that marked the beginning of the end. The day in which black clouds flooded the sky and the cries of a reborn dragon brought the world to infernal ruin. The world, in all of its animosity, which she'd come from, alongside Lucina, to prevent._

None of this made any sense! Robin wanted so desperately to reach out, to grab Severa and shake her from the fit of tears that had overtaken her, but alas, he could not. The look she had, the sheer and unstoppable sentiment, held power beyond anything he could fight. No matter how clouded this warning was, Robin knew, somehow, some way, that Severa was telling the truth.

_She had no reason to lie._

Finally, it seemed as through Robin was listening. Exhaling deeply, fighting with everything she could muster to calm her raging heart and dry her tears, Severa reached out with trembling fingers, honing in tighter with sore, reddened eyes, grabbing her love by the shoulders.

"I love you more than the entire world… and I can't bear the thought of losing you _again!_ Even if it costs me everything…. I won't let anyone hurt you! Not Grima, not that idiot Walhart, not Cordelia. Nobody! I need you to trust me..."

Lose him _again_? Robin stalled in thought and did his very best to try to figure out what Severa meant by that. Nothing happened without a reason, just as she'd so obviously not spoken such words without them coming from a very important place.

He eyed her with determination, again overtaken; almost overwhelmed by that same feeling he'd talked about with Cordelia in the weeks prior. _Familiarity._ The overruling sensation of being in a place so natural it was like home.

He'd known Severa from the moment she arrived in camp, and yet at the same time he hadn't. She was but a stranger in those first days, but one he found almost impossible to ignore. For a reason beyond comprehension, he knew the right things to say around her, knew how to make her smile and cry in equal measure. Invisible ties, ones beyond reason, held them together and refused to let them go.

It was those ties that made things easier, gave Robin the stregnth to ask his question: the one that had silently plagued him for so long.

"Just who are you, Severa? Where do you come from? I feel as though I've known you forever and I can't explain it."

Robin's words only brought the girl to cry again – this time a silent deluge. The next thing he knew, the tactician was on his back, held against the bed as Severa crept her fingers between the buttons of his undershirt and tore it open, giving a painful smile.

With every passing moment, she edged closer, wanting more than anything, trapped in a mire of bittersweet emotions, to feel the warmth of her beloved during this, her most vulnerable moment. "Robin," she whispered. "I'm the only one that can help you… _who can save you_. I'm a part of you... just like you're part of me..."

Severa's kisses held such heat, melting like warmed honey against the skin. Robin let out a low, approving rasp of breath and allowed his lady to continue, her lips trailing downward, from his chest to the smooth of his stomach.

By the time she reached the waistline of his undergarments, Severa froze, at least for a moment, a twinge of caution rising from the depths of her stomach. Robin's approval was apparent, strong and sturdy within the confines of his shorts. She'd waited so long for this, to have him on her terms, to finally _become a woman._

No matter how much the nervousness coursed, this was one of the largest reasons she'd walked through the portal of the future, returned to the past by the good grace of exalted Naga. A selfish desire, true, but it was hers and hers alone. She cared not for another's plight in the matter.

"Robin," Severa spoke softly, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. She gazed into him, lost in the depths of his soul, head tilted like a lost puppy that'd finally returned home. "For so very long…. I've wanted this… _wanted you._ Don't turn me away... I don't know if I could forgive you..."

Again, there was something about Severa at this moment – something of great tenderness and fragility in equal measure. The tactician couldn't refuse her, not as she looked upon him with such fondness – _such homeliness.  
_

For some reason, a flare of warning burned bright inside, if only for a moment. _Turn back,_ it warned him, and yet, he didn't want to.

"Of course you can, Severa." Robin gave his consent, lifting his lips from the bed. In but a second his undergarments were pulled from under him, a feeling of relief washing over as his masculinity, proud and aching so desperately for release, stood firm. "Please… love me to your fullest. Tonight… _I'm yours_."

Silence. Severa breathed deeply. She couldn't contain herself, unable to do anything but marvel at the amazingly emboldened sight that was her lovers manhood. _Big. Almost too big._ She knew instinctively, bringing to mind those many discreet moments in days past where she'd brought herself pleasure with her hands, that she'd struggle. Her delicate flower, already aflame with want and desire, dampened the fabric of her terse, lacy underwear.

 _Start slow, treasure the moment,_ Severa told herself – cheeks flushing pink as she exhaled raggedly, heart thumping. Pushed aside her doubts, her worries, she took Robin into her hands, only to be rewarded by a stiff twitching sensation, her lover moaning gently against the cold night air.

 _Dammit, I don't know if I can take all that you are, Robin. Heh, not that it matters_. Again, the girl steeled herself, opening her mouth wide, taking the tactician inside, gagging as her throat muscles stretched to accommodate him.

No matter what, Severa knew, no matter how much it hurt, that she couldn't tell the truth of her past. It would be a revelation with far too much weight, one that some would even go so far as to look upon her with anger for. Indeed, even if such a thing remained her little secret, she could bask in the warmth of one small gift, at least.

Having Robin, her beloved silver warrior at her side like this? It brought a feeling of happiness like no other. This time, unlike the battered future from which she came, she'd not let him fall into darkness, no matter the cost.

_Even if it meant that the place she once called home, would be changed forever._

**To be continued….**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. Another chapter reaches its end. Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future parts of the story? As always, feel free to leave some feedback or send me a PM and share your thoughts. It's always nice to hear from my readers.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since the last chapter, but don't worry, I'm not going to forget about this story. In fact, I'll let you into a little secret here, too. This story is going to become part of a series of Fire Emblem stories I'm writing, one that will tie the Awakening and Fates worlds together.
> 
> If you're already reading my Fates story, 'Promise', you might already have an idea as to what I have in mind.
> 
> I also have a quick question for you guys and girls, my readers. Would you like to see me write other pairings? I'm fine with writing stories involving both OC and canon characters. Feel free to send me a message and let me know. If you come up with a pairing that sounds interesting I might just go ahead and write a short piece. Now, let's get started!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. Did you enjoy the new chapter? Is there anything in particular you'd like to see in future? Feel give some feedback and let me know if you'd like. I'm always happy to hear from my readers. It's nice to see other people enjoying the things I write.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part! Thanks again!

Severa pinned her beloved Robin against the sheets, working the base of his manhood with attentive fingers, all while her mouth, _her throat,_ attended to his fullness. He threw his bed back, rasps of breath falling out, the sheen of sweat misting his forehead. He liked it? Better than that. He was loving every moment of it. _Good._ All Severa needed to do was continue. She felt him, throbbing, and his urgency increasing. All the while, the corners of her eyes watered, her breaths reduced to squalid, hungry moans under the masculine pressure that filled her throat.

"S-Severa," Robin cried out with desperation, hips bucking amidst such wonderful bliss. _He had to warn her._ Despite the extasy she brought him and the haze of passionate red he'd been so completely swept up in. He had to try and be a gentleman. " _If you- Oh Gods... If you keep doing that then I'm going to-_ "

 _In her mouth?_ Severa's eyes only widened with thirsty anticipation. For so long she'd wondered about the taste. Of course, there was another place of hers, a place of slick, aching tenderness betwixt her legs that craved so dearly for the essence of her darling tactician... but that held _risks._ As much as she loved him... she feared what would happen if his child were in her belly _._

_Her being here was already dangerous enough._

_Don't be stupid, Severa_ , she mentally cursed herself. Now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things! At long last she had the object of her long-awaited desires firmly in sight. There was no way she would let him go now. Keeping that thought close to heart, she doubled down, her head bobbing, streaks of saliva leaking from the corner of her mouth down Robin's masculinity as she went. _Faster and harder. Feral. Animalistic._

"Severa," A desperate, heaving breath of warning on Robin's part. His hips bucked, his sweaty palms clawed against the bedsheets. Stiffer and stiffer his hips jerked, his desperation mounting, his passions flooding, on the very verge of flooding over his barriers. "I'm... Oh dear Gods I'm-" His eyes fell cloudy, lustful, _dirty._ "Don't stop..."

Oh if that was what her darling wanted then she'd not stop. By Naga's will she'd make him ascend to heaven _._ Severa pulled back the hand she'd been using to work him, leaving task solely at the discretion of her lips, her oral cavity... and the lashing of her tongue. With desperate, trembling fingers she reached for the fabric of her flimsy grey nightgown and tore it asunder, putting her petite, erogenous breasts on full show.

Beads of sweat crawled down her face as she continued her work, the heat of passion and the nip of cold from the tent's doorway bringing a perfect, bittersweet fusion. She could feel herself, swollen... _throbbing,_ wanting beyond all sense to scream out in light of her womanly frustrations. _Robin first though, Severa, Robin first,_ she told herself with diligence. No matter how much sensual nectar dampened the fabric of her terse undergarments... she'd ease her darling's tension first.

 _No. This simply wouldn't do at all._ Yes she was worried, and yes she was even more afraid of what might become of her actions... but no longer could she resist. Severa ached to be full. She wanted to feel complete. Whole. To keep him safe... to protect him... _their two hearts needed to beat as one._

Alas, Severa eased back, freeing Robin from the confines of her throat and taking in a mountainous gasp for breath. A moment of stillness overtook the room, one she used to lap up Robin's salty sweet taste from the inside of her mouth before going down on all fours... crawling toward him with the want and poise of a Tauguel in mating season.

"I want you, Robin," she growled under her breath, tossing aside her ripped gown, and sliding her soaking underwear off in a single swift movement. She gave a wiggle of her rounded behind, sticking it up in the air, releasing a flushed yelp as she slid her fingers across her opening. Even the delicate patch of chocolate brown her protecting flower, the sign of her sexual maturity, felt matted and damp to the touch. _"I want you right now..."_

The tactician could do little more than give a nod. The look in his eyes... so glassy and dazed. The look of a man utterly lost amongst a sea of perfection _._ "Very well my love," he rasped weakly, the might of his masculinity yearning for more attention. He exhaled, throwing his head back, a tiny oozing of witish-silver, the very gift of life, escaping from him. "Come forth and claim me for your own..."

Despite that familiar feeling, that same deep sensation of knowing he experienced when he looked upon Severa, and as of late, Cordelia too, he'd not shy away from the truth of his heart. He loved Severa. Part of him was falling hard for Cordelia, too. Tonight? He'd finally let go conflict over which to choose and surrender himself.

 _T'was almost time._ Severa gave a teasing smirk. _She had Robin right where she wanted him._ There she held herself, glistening with perspiration, squatting most unladylike just above his power, ready to claim him. _I hope this doesn't hurt too much,_ she silently prayed, easing down to tease his with a gentle rub. She cried out, a spark of electricity crawling up her back at the sheer strength of the sensation. _So very nice._

Well. It was now or never.

Severa's heart thundered as she eased herself down the rest of the way, eyes shooting wide as a pressure like no other filled her so entirely. _Thick. So thick,_ she grunted, taking it like a real woman, yowling like a cat in heat as she slammed down hard, her petite behind slapping against Robin pelvis as she swallowed whole.

A growl rippled free from Severa's lips, basking in the perfect duality of pleasure and pain, marvelling at the very sensation. A dull ache coursed through her lower region as she found herself stretched wide, her delicate innocence torn asunder to accommodate her most precious Robin. He filled her, flooded her, his heart pounding in euphoric union with her own.

"Doesn't," she gave a lopsided, frazzled grin, again fighting a wayward battle against the gluttony of her own lust. Beneath the dull discomfort it felt... _so liberating._ "Doesn't hurt much..." Severa cocked her head to the side, giving her hips the slightest jerk. Fire blazed across her like a magical tome. _More... Dear almighty Goddess Naga... she needed more!_

"I'm gonna move now, okay, Robin? Follow my lead and keep up..."

Severa bore into her lover with the full intensity of her eyes, whipping back her chocolate locks as she readied herself for more. Squeezing him tight, she moved closer, pinning him with clammy palms against the shoulders. "S-Severa," Robin spoke softly, overwhelmed in every way possible.

She gave him a wink. "That's it, my love. Gaze at me just like that while you make me a woman... _your woman."_

Letting her inner-fire take hold, Severa bore into him with her hips, filled to the brim with everything Robin was as she rode hard, bringing with her a rhythm, a pace, basking in every instance in which she felt herself straddling the tactician. The way he filled her, completed her, the desperation in his every jerk and twitch, melted her senses. Rhyme and reason be damned... she finally had what she wanted after so very long.

"That's it," she heaved, encouraging Robin to continue. She felt him, quickening, becoming fevered and more desperate with every passing moment. In response she brought her bare buttocks slapping back down against the skin of his legs, clamping tight with her muscles as though the grip of a vice, throttling his resolve to outlast her. "Let it all out... _Give me all of your love_."

"Gods," Robin cried out, throwing his head back against the pillows, pushing forth with everything he could muster. "I'm going to... Severa I'm-"

 _Perfect._ Severa gave a filthy giggle, flopping her head forward and resting against his chest as she continued her _stimulation,_ crawling her outstretched tip of her long, empowered tongue against his muscular midsection, tasking in the taste of his sweat. _"Do it... Go on... Complete me._ "

In one final, feverish push, Robin howled like a wolf at the midnight moon. Severa felt it, biting down hard against her love's tender skin, the only way she could hold back the purest scream of delight. Robin's heat burned through her, pulse after pulse, shooting inside like the most powerful magical fire. _One blast. Two. Three. Four. Five._ It seared the mind and utterly ensnared the senses in a way the young lass was anything but prepared for, her eyes held wide in utter wonderment as the very gift of life, Robin's gift, filled her to overflowing. The thirst of her delicate womanhood unrivalled, she drank up every ember, flopping in submission against the dampened bedsheets, basking in wonderful thing that was another's flame burning brighty within.

"I- I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Severa." The silver warrior reached over, pulled her close to her chest, the soft beating of his heart acting as something of a melody as the young lady regainded her senses. It felt soothing... beautifully soothing in light of what they'd just shared, "More than i could possibly begin to express."

" _Thank you."_ Severa smiled, closing her eyes, a wave of tiredness striking hard as the adrenaline left her body. The embrace of sleep called for her. "Thank you for believing in me... for trusting me."

 _She'd done it._ Risks me damned, Severa had come one step closer to saving her beloved from a fate worse than death _._ In that much, she could rest easy, and for once? She could sleep in the arms of another without the terrors of the night coming to claim her.

There was only one thing left she needed to do before this tale of light and darkness, of rebirth and destruction, could come finally be put to sleep. _Lucina._ For too long she'd avoided her since arriving in this world. _In order to close this circle she'd sown?_  
 _  
She had to confront Lucina._

**To be continued...**


	7. Our Little Secret - Part VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we begin, I wanted to take a moment to give thanks. Support for this story continues to be overwhelming. So much s, in fact, that I'm definately thinking about crossing it over with another one of my Fire Emblem tales when it finished to create a small series. Would you be interested in seeing my take on how Severa left Ylisse and joined the kingdom of Nohr?
> 
> Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let's begin, shall we?

Severa buckled. Her head spun in an endless circle. Try as she might to right herself, the simple act of staying level was almost too much. Her legs jittered with fragility. Sharp, lancing pain shot across her lungs. _Thump. Thump. Thump._ Her heartbeat reverberated inside her skull with the intensity of a Feroxi war drum.

"What in the world-"

White lines blasted outward. The walls of her tent, the carpeted floor beneath her feet, even the dresser, blurred and distorted with the intensity of a Plegian black magic hex. She screamed with all of her might. Panic rose higher and higher.

Sound refused to leave her mouth

Strained, Severa panned upward, every breath a heave. Drenched in sweat, she reached for her cracked table top mirror with shuddering digits.

 _So-so pale,_ she reflected. _What in the almighty Naga is happening here?!_

The mirror fell from her hands and shattered into dozens of smaller, jagged fragments. Coldness reached out in its deathly embrace. It refused to let go. Ice inching ever upward, Severa struggled, her every desperate intake of breath becoming that of a tiny whimper.

 _Someone help me,_ she begged in silence, tears streaking down her sweat-drenched face.

_Father... M-mother... Anyone... help me!_

Blackness stretched forth - her surroundings stolen away.

* * *

"Do I look like I'm making this up?! There you go again Lucina, looking down on me. Some cousin you are!"

Trying to put her near heart attack into words had done Severa little good so far. She'd shambled from her tent in the dead of night clutching her chest, looking closer to a Risen than something from the world of the living. Gods, she'd even barged on Lucina changing, damn near falling to the floor. And she still didn't believe her?

"It's nothing so cruel," Lucina stepped out from behind the folding dress screen at the back of her pristine tent. With a flick of the forefingers she secured the clasp of her simple, floral bra and reached for a faded, greyed nightshirt.

Severa set her hands upon her hips as she finished dressing down for the night, scowl sour enough to kill, "Then _how_ are you taking this so lightly?! You're telling me you don't care?"

"No... no!" Lucina moved her father's sword from the foot of the bed, sat down, legs folded. She hesitated, fingers linked together in a tight knot, "But do you remember what Naga told us before we left our time?"

"Of course!" Severa answered with bile. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Lucina sighed, all serious. All princess. She always did that when there was a point to hammer home.

"Did you forget what Naga told us... _warned us about_?"

"Gods," Severa snaled, "I already told you I didn't!"

Of course she'd have to repeat it. It'd be the only way to avoid another lecture from her slightly elder relation. _Naga help me,_ Severa rolled her eyes. Their father's had been closer than ever in the fiuture, even sworn an oath of brotherhood. It made her and Lucina relations in that 'wonderful' sense. And Chrom's daughter had never once loosened up on the role.

"Naga told us we were free to join with the warriors the past so long as we didn't cross too many lines. Tread carefully or we could doom our future to a fate worse than Grima."

"You're forgetting the most important part," Lucina sat closer, tying back her blue strands in a ponytail. "If we break the bonds that built our future... _we, their children... might fade away."_

Severa gulped hard. Sickness gripped her stomach. It was hot in here all of the sudden.

 _"But that's all just superstition,_ right Lucie, right? I mean... you're alive and well, sharing the past with your baby-self and- _"_

The childhood nickname didn't spare Severa from one of Lucina's deep, thoughtful frowns. She cowered, edged back with frayed nerves to the foot of the bed. She couldn't exchange gazes with the empowered Exalt's descendant. _Not like this_.

"Father and Sumia married. My timeline remains unbroken. It's the same for Cynthia, Inigo and Kjelle. We're all okay."

Lucina took Severa by the hands. The physical contact was nice, but the heat of her gaze was still so raw.

"Look at me."

"No," Severa answered. "I know what you're going to say. You don't understand, Lucina."

" _Severa."_ Lucina's tone softened. She followed up with a supportive squeeze of the fingers. "Vera... look at me. It's important you listen."

 _Vera._ A namesake she hadn't heard since the olden days, back when mother, father, Chrom and Sumia were all alive and well. Back when Ylisse was known for its cool springtime breeze and its wonderful, fragrant flowers. Soldiers marched to the cheers of happy men and women. Lady Emmeryn was hailed as a fallen hero for all of her selfless deeds.

_And dad would hold me close and tell me I was his star in the sky._

The little red organ thundered inside Severa's ribs at the memory. Tears anew leaked from her eyes. She hid no longer from Lucina, threw her arms around her cousin's shoulders and sobbed.

"Mother betrayed me! As for dad? I hardly have any memories left! I hardly knew him before- before-"

Such a memory was tinged with an agony too great for Severa to recall. For so long she'd locked it away. And even now, she wished for it to remain as such.

"Shhh," Lucina calmed her with a fragile whisper, "We all lost people. All of us. But you're alright now. So long as we help our parents... history won't repeat itself."

Try as she might, Severa found that hard to believe. She'd seen too much. Cities aflame. Honest townsfolk screaming in terror as their homes fell to ash and rubble, only to be struck down in blood and gore by numberless hordes of Risen. Ylisse. Valm. Chon'sin. Feroxi. One by one, like pieces on one of father's chess boards, they crumbled until the dead, until Grima, held the entire world in check.

Severa broke away from Lucina, dried her eyes, and shook her head.

"You don't know everything will turn out better this time. Sunshine and rainbows? Crap! Who can we trust? Well? Who?!"

The hopeful glint in Lucina's eyes, that same look of hope she'd held before stepping into Naga's portal, was almost deafening amidst the stillness of night.

"I believe in Chrom and the Shepherds."

"Of course you do. It's okay in your neck of the woods, Lucina. Your father ends up king. And Auntie Sumia takes the reins as captain of Ylisse's Pegasus Brigade."

Memories of that long-legged, red-haired liar of a woman stained Severa's vision. She steamed, hands balled tight into fists.

"My mother abandons me and my father ends up-"

Severa dared not say it.

"Dead," Lucina spoke the forbidden word for her. It didn't sting any less in light of such an utterance leaving another's lips. "The same as all of us." Chrom's daughter rose, stood tall and thundered over, bare feet pattering against the soft fur of the carpet. She glared.

"I need you to hear me... before it's too late. There's all kind of gossip going around camp. Soldiers and handmaids weaving tales of you and Robin, hand-in-hand while the rest of us sleep. Think long and hard about what you told me as you fell through my door, little cousin. Your skin pale and deathly. Your heart squashed tight. _Feeling sickly as though you're going to die?"_

Severa shivered as she recalled her earlier panic. Lucina held firm, brows scrunched in concern and somehow remaining stern and serious at the same time. A unique gift of hers.

"Whatever is happening between you and Robin needs to stop," she spoke stiffly, a demand if ever there was one. "If it doesn't then you know what could happen. Look at you. You're drenched in sweat. Your eyes are bloodshot."

"I'm fine," Severa protested, a dead weight hung her down. She couldn't walk away from Robin. Not now. Not when she was so close. "I came here for advice and here you are lecturing me."

"You're not fine," Lucina's voice cracked with worry, her demenor turned rainy, downcast. "I can protect you from an army of Grima's monsters if I have to... _but I can't protect you from yourself, Vera."_

Protecting? _Hmph,_ Severa scoffed hard, almost choking.

"I don't need looking after. I'm not some flowery idiot like Cordellia. My mother latched onto my dad because she was pining for the one man in the whole kingdom she couldn't have. _Chrom."_

Lucina held her head low, too quiet. A knife to the ribs for the princess? Maybe, yes. But at this point Severa cared not. Her fleeting world was under threat. Everything she'd come here to fix teetered on the edge.

"The only person who can save Robin is _me._ Not you. Not Maribelle or Lissa and especially not your dad. If I don't nobody else will."

Lucina turned her back, stifling a sniffle. "Sometimes you're terribly cold, Vera. If this is what you want then by all means continue."

_"But don't say I didn't warn you to turn back."_

Severa shook her head. Not when she'd come so very far.

"Goodnight, Lucina."

No matter how such deadly discomfort wracked her, no matter how much her fragile body threatened to give, Severa had to keep going.

* * *

How many hours had passed since storming out of the tent like that? Too many, Severa imagined. She sighed, head held in her hands. This great scheme of hers seemed so much easier over the course of countless dreams.

Return to the past, win Robin over, and take him as far from here as possible. And maybe give mother a quick slap before leaving.

"It sure isn't play out that way..."

If anything, the woman who she refused to address with kindness was getting ever closer, sinking in her talons. _Gods._ Severa growled. _At this rate she'll take him for herself and I'll lose-_

"Severa? What are you doing sat out here so late at night? Mind if I join you? Couldn't bare seeing a girl as lovely as yourself out in the cold."

There was no mistaking that voice. Sultry and soft. Able to melt the heart of a simple woman at a snap of the fingers.

"Inigo," Severa looked over her shoulder, greeting him with a frown, but quietly thankful for the company. The way he held himself, so outgoing and assured. His cool grey hair fluttered in the breeze, his strong eyes of brown set to stun. Well, credit for trying, but his attempts at stunning weren't working too well.

Severa softened, her lips rising into a faint smile.

"C'mon... stop gawking and sit down already."

"Thanks," he winked. "Don't mind if I do."

It was no secret among the children of the future that Inigo liked Severa. In fact, if word was to be believed, he'd even told Lucina as much on one occasion.

Right now, however? Severa was simply thankful for the company.

"What's bothering you, eh?" Inigo asked." I hate seeing you so glum. A lovely flower shouldn't wilt in springtime."

"You can cut the one-liners, there. You know they don't work."

Severa gave a wicked smirk. She brought her gaze away, didn't allow it to settle too long on Inigo. He didn't need much encouragement to get the wrong idea.

"You ever get the feeling the gods laugh at us?"

Inigo chuckled. "All the time, lass. All the time. Lucina bugging you again?"

It was that obvious?

"Yeah... How'd you know?"

"Heard the shouting. Between you and me? It's no business of hers who you like. Now, I only caught the last few seconds of that lovely talk you two shared... but love is love, Severa. Don't let Lucina tell you otherwise. Heck... she's the best with a sword out of all of us. And she's never kissed a man before. Can you believe that?"

Oh yeah. Severa could believe it alright. At the same time, she couldn't help but have a poke at Inigo for trying so hard. If this wasn't another attempt of his to win her over, then she was the Khan of Regna Ferox.

"I suppose you've kissed dozens of girls, haven't you? The master of romance that you are."

"Village girls from across the four corners of the land. Too many to count since we arrived here."

Inigo was a philanderer, yes, but he was an honest one. Severa could respect that much.

"In that case... I might take your advice... and you've earned a hug at least."

A womanizer? Yes. Sometimes a little too hot under the collar for his own good, too. Beyond all that, though?

Severa smiled, putting her arms around Inigo in a short embrace, bringing him close. _He was a dependable friend._

Inigo was the one to end their gentle moment, somewhat the gentleman for a change.

"If you ever have any trouble you can come to me," he offered with a friendly pat on the shoulder. "It's a terrible habit of yours to put everyone's troubles on your shoulders. Doesn't have to be that way, Severa. I'd move the world for you if only you asked."

There it was. An attempt to woo her, to sweep her off her feet. Severa brushed it off with a short roll of the eyes.

"Thanks... but no thanks. Bet you use that one on every girl you meet. I'm not some simple farmer's daughter. Better luck next time."

Inigo feigned injury with a dramatic sweep of the hands. Ever the artist and poet, he was "You wound me."

"Sure I do," Severa spared him a teasing giggle before beginning on her way, back on the road fixated on the late-night fireflies and the dim evening lights of the Ylissian camp. Cool, crisp woodland air filled her lungs and refreshed her tired senses.

"Night, lover boy. Don't trip over your ego on the way back to your tent. Wouldn't want you to ruin your perfect hair."

Inigo stayed where he was, fixated upon the stars in the night sky with romantic glee. "Ever the lady. Night."

 _Where to go from here,_ Severa pondered. Her boots crunched underfoot, the melody of wildlife and the howling of wolves helped in soothing her worries at least a little. _Should I listen to Lucina? Maybe Inigo's right? Either way... it's up to me to figure it out._

**To be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Did you enjoy this chapter? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Feel free to share your thoughts and let me know. I also have plenty more Fire Emblem stories if people are looking for something to read.
> 
> As always, keep on supporting Fire Emblem and I'll see you in the next part! Thanks again for your continued time and support.


	8. Our Little Secret - Part VIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a little while. And there's a new chapter for everyone. The support for this story continues to skyrocket and I'm grateful beyond anything to know that so many people are enjoying this story. If you're one of those supportive people then why not pass it around for others to read? I'm happy so long as you guys and girls are enjoying the tale!
> 
> I'm also open to writing oneshots for both canon and OC characters. I take requests.
> 
> Now then. Lets get started, shall we?

"I don't know what I should do."

Never before had an admission been so painful in nature. Robin had always been a steady and stable person - even with such large gaps in his memory when it came to his past.

 _So why,_ he silently wondered, _Why am I feeling such doubt when it comes to my dear Severa?_

"It's why I asked you out here to speak with me."

If there was one person he'd been able to depend on above all else - even before Severa's arrival - it was this kind and talented pegasus knight sat before him. There was something about her. The way she always listened. And the way she'd always given off an aura of being warm and welcoming.

 _That's why I need to know_. _You might be able to help me push aside these raging doubts I've been having._

"Cordelia," Robin spoke softly - taking in the soothing sight of the lakeside with his red-headed friend. "Surely you feel it too? This connection to Severa that is almost impossible to put into words. Have you spoken to her like we talked about?"

The tactician awaited an answer. Anything would suffice. Anything to put his worries to rest. Cordelia brought her long, pristinely white legs closer to her chest in a bid to keep out the nip of the night air.

"I tried but... something happened," the young lady answered nervously, "What I mean to say is," she paused, "There is something I noticed when I passed the girl on the way to my tent. I've not been able to shake the sight. It's colored my dreams."

That said, Cordelia rose to her feet - gazed headlong across the body of water which stretched out before them.

"What kind of sight?" Robin inquired, taken aback as Cordelia took his hand into hers. "There's a fear upon your face that troubles me. Call it a tactician's intuition."

"She- She wears a ring. Like this one here."

Robin gave her ivory digits, wrapped around his own, an instant of closer inspection. A silver band with the engraving of swirled patterning along its body. Sat at the centre was a bloody, crimson ruby. _This kind of jewellery,_ Robin contemplated, _It's second in quality to the items of royal family members._

"A gift from my mother," Cordelia recounted with fondness. She cuddled close to Robin for warmth - a gesture he welcomed. "She gave it to me as I left home to join the army. It was her blessing to me... 'You've bloomed into a lady now, my darling', she said as I parted for the capital."

And yet that fondness Cordelia held while telling such a lovely tale appeared to vanish as swiftly as it had arrived. _Why?_ Robin wondered - bringing his arm around her hourglass middle in hope of providing comfort. _Why do you look so unhappy?_

 _"_ It was a special gift - the kind of which so precious that a humble household such of mine could only afford to have the one crafted. And yet somehow... Miss Severa has an exact copy of it upon her forefinger."

_Now this is something of an unnerving revelation. I'd not noticed the ring before. Severa has never once worn it in my presense. But if Cordelia is sure about this then... What does it mean?_

Robin pondered, all while his friend eased out of their shared embrace, shoulders held low as she too did the same. Her eyes appeared glassy, distant as though she'd had some kind of magical hex cast upon her from a Plegian dark mage.

"You don't," Cordelia stared thoughtfully into the ruby of her ring, "perchance think that she's someone I come to know in the future, do you?"

It wasn't impossible. After all, a great number of people had slipped through the portal from Lucina's world. At first, Robin hadn't realized just how many. That was until their journey across the continent to Valm continued. It was from then on that he really began to keep count.

"I wouldn't rule it out," Robin answered, wanting to provide comfort. "But whatever happens, Cordelia. I'll be here for you, should you need me."

_I can't stand watching you stand there, eyes so heavy with discontent, heart so full of sadness._

The white-haired tactician opened his arms wide - an invitation that Cordelia was all too happy to take. Just as this business with the ring was her point of unease, his was the conflict he felt between two very different women. Yes, he loved Severa, but there was no denying the growing flame he felt here, either.

"And for that," Cordelia's cheeks warmed, glowing a soft, enchanting shade of pink against the low light of the evening moon, "I am in your debt, sir. You are a true friend to me... and-"

She leaned in close, nervous but pure, "I must admit to holding more than simple friendship toward you, Robin."

There was no denying it, try as the silver warrior of Ylisse had, over these many months. Whenever he sought the company of a friend Cordelia had been there. They'd shared laughs and smiles in equal measure. And had even kept each-other safe from harm amidst the clashing of steel upon the battlefield.

Yes. Robin loved Severa. But he too, loved Cordelia.

That was why he found it so easy to smile at her confession.

Even easier to draw close - close enough to feel the heat of her breath against his cheek.

And why he found plesure in melting within their cuddle - falling deeper and deeper into those dark, alluring eyes.

It was why, when she stole his lips, that his hand crept lower, down the fabric of her simple brown vest-shirt, his wide-stretched digits finding their way beneath the material to brush against her skin.

Cordelia shivered - a light, gentle moan sliding out as she deepened her hold upon him.

Robin revelled in the welcome teasing of the woman's tongue, opening his mouth to allow her inside. He granted the redhead full control, his back touching against the ground as she lay atop his chest. _Everyone kisses differently,_ Robin reflected as they seperated to breath, only kept apart for a mere instant as the gorgous object of his desires straddled him, bathed in the moon as though a goddess.

"Robin," Cordelia whispered, bringing her attentions to the buttons of his undershirt. She popped them free, one by one, gazing with allure, with heat at his well-toned chest, "For too long I chased Prince Chrom... when in truth... you stole my heart from the moment you became my friend."

The pegasus knight placed a kiss upon his stomach, as passionately as a Feroxi and yet... as shyly as a wilting rose flower in autumn.  
She trailed downward, marking Robin's body with each and every sensual touch of the lips, stopping just above the waistband of his trousers.

Robin's heart thundered as though he'd been struck by a magical tome, dizzied under the sudden closeness of the night air. To think that Cordelia had likewise held such feelings toward him and not said a single word.

"Do you feel the same way, Robin?"

It was a question that the strategist needed not to search his innermost to find. _Though it's often said to be wrong to hold the hearts of two women in my hand... I can't deny the sentiment I hold toward you, my lady._

"Yes," Robin answered, his mortal form ablaze under such a moment of tenderness, "I wouldn't be without you... You've given me nothing but comfort and kindness since I joined the Shepherds, Cordelia."

"In that case, my darling," Cordelia grinned, tears of truest love welling in her eyes, "Though it may be unbecoming for a lady to ask," - she held out her hand for him to hold, "will you take me as your wife?"

_W-Wife? Cordelia... you want to marry m-_

Robin beheld his many memories, flashing as though he relived them at that very moment. Not once had Cordelia ever given up on him. No matter what he faced. From defeating Mad King Gangrel to the loss of Queen Emmeryn. She'd always stayed by his side, been both his shoulder to cry on in times of sadness. And likewise, he'd done the same for her a great many pegasus knights fell in battle.

"Yes Cordelia. I'd want for nothing more in the world. I'll marry you!"

"Oh thank goodness. I feared you'd refuse me," they collided, joined in anew in a kiss - the stars in the clear night sky giving its silent blessing to their union.

To Robin, this felt like destiny. This felt like fate. As though, despite all he had endured, that it was meant to be. Yes he loved Severa too, dearly in fact, but he couldn't refuse Cordelia. He'd not shatter tear her down after all they'd been through.

 _And strangely, though I'm loathe to admit it,_ Robin thought as he squeezed his soon-to-be wife with all he had, daring not for an instant to let her go. _Whenever I'm with you, Cordelia, these doubts I feel over Severa fade from my mind._

"Robin," Cordelia, blushing brightly, uttered in his ear, "Or should I call you Silver?"

A namesake he held in close - a namesake that none other than Cordelia had given him.

"Yes, my love?" Robin asked, his honied words bringing her to a shiver. "What is it?"

Aflush and beautiful beyond compare, Cordelia eased back. Getting up from her hands and knees, she brushed the dried dirt from her legs. Standing atop of Robin, a hand outstretched, she gave him a smirk most alluring.

"Would you like to escort me back to my tent, milord? It's cold tonight... and I'd like for you to keep me warm."

An offer Robin simply couldn't refuse. He allowed for his beloved to pull him to his feet, placing a soft peck against her forehead.

"I'd like that... but... what if someone sees us?"

"Let them," Cordelia smiled gently, walking hand in hand with Robin back toward the dim lights of camp, "We'll soon be wed."

* * *

"Oh gods! Not again... I'm gonna-"

These unspeakable pains were getting beyond the pale. Severa wobbled, woozy as her head turned in countless circles. She'd been keeping track of all these symptoms she felt. They'd come on slowly at first.

Feeling light-headed, twinges in her stomach. Suddenly feeling feverishly hot before snapping back to feeling so horribly damn cold. Pains in her feet. The young lass held her tummy, knees hugged close as she fought tooth and nail to ride out this newest bout of discomfort. She just wanted this damn feeling, this damn seasickness to go aw-

"Oh no..."

Severa reached for the bucket at her bedside, heaving, her stomach pulling tighter than a knot. She stared, an exhausted gasp, at the disgusting green bile swimming around the container's bottom when she let up, a mist of sweat across her face.

"What in Naga's name is wrong with m-"

_Wait a sec! Gods! I need to figure this out!  
_

The pigtailed lass pulled aside the bedsheets, darting across the room, uncaring of the cold night air. And her lack of clothes alike. She carefully lit a candle, bringing an orange glow to the four corners of her little tent. Bathed in light, she looked upon her reflection in the bedside mirror, taking the time to study every inch of her bare body.

"I'm not looking out of the ordinary, except... my chest."

Being extra careful, Severa touched upon her breasts.

"They look so swollen... and they feel so tender."

Breasts were breasts. In the time Severa hailed from people had become much more open about such things. The near end of the world, shambling monsters and the like had made her far less concious about them. But they'd never felt this delicate before. The slightest nudge while wearing her leather chestplate made her wince.

"And then there's," Severa's hand trailed down her tummy, stopping just below her waist, "Down there..."

Her womanhood too, usually so dainty, swelled with prominence.

Severa gasped, lost upon her image in the glass. She'd been so busy fighting against Walhart's armies this past month she'd not kept track! How could she have been so stupid?

Her diary! Severa pulled it from the bedside dresser, flicking open the thin parchment pages. A memory of her mother gripped her tight.

She sat there in one of the bedrooms of their large, fancy house. It was a different time, a fleeting moment of peace before Grima's war threatned the balance. Mother walked in and placed a leather-bound tome, the very book that would later become her dairy, into her hands.

"Remember, dear," mother told her with a reassuring kiss on the cheek. "Now that you've bled you can bare children of your own. Be sure to keep a note of such things once you marry. I you don't bleed for a time then-"

"No... please no... Naga help me."

Severa thumped the heavy diary against the dresser, untying the string of the front cover. She hurriedly flicked to the back. She had to know. She had to be sure this wasn't-

 _Two months,_ she realized with a shudder of frozen dread - that horrible sickness rising all over again. Adding up her talley a second time, she hoped, prayed.

_Five weeks... six weeks... seven... eight! Dammit Severa! You idiot!_

The answer remained the same. "It's been two months since I last bled... No! No way! I can't be... can it?"

A hurried breath to calm herself. Severa took in air. _Inhale. Exhale._ She repeated. _Inhale. Exhale._

"For Naga's sake," Severa growled, it wasn't helping. She brought a hand to rest upon her stomach. "Another life... growing inside."

 _If there is,_ she thought with a sigh, _then I need to tell Robin._

The starry night sky outside her tent caught Severa amiss. Late it might have been... this was important! After throwing on some clothes and boots she took off like a risen was on her tail. Try as she did, searching high and low, from the mess hall to the armory, she couldn't find head nor hair of her lover.

"This annoying," she growled, punching the air with a clenched fist, "Where could he be-"

"Shhh, be quiet, Cordelia. Let's try not to wake people at least."

 _That voice,_ Severa recalled, _I'd know it anywhere..._

Just across the path, beside an extinguished campfire, sneaking up the dirt road. Silvery-white hair, deep red eyes, a smooth handsome face she'd come to love.

"Robin." And beside him... Severa scowled, ducking out of the way as not to be seen. "Cordelia. What's that witch doing with-"

Severa's heart kicked hard inside her chest, a furious hand squeezing tight around the fabric of her nightshirt. "No," she whispered, a silent onlooker. Hand-in-hand with Cordelia, the tactician entered her tent. How could he?!

_You betrayed me... After everything... I thought I'd saved you but no..._

Events were playing out just as they had done before. There was no stopping them now! Severa cried out, her voice stiffled in the depths of her throat.

_I'll be alone again... Mother will leave me and- and-_

A boom of thunder sounded overhead, the heavens pouring open in a deluge as the weather turned. Severa fell to the ground, wallowing in the mud and muck, teary-eyed and broken. All she could think about was smug, know-it all Lucina, flipping back her blue hair and offering shallow comforts.

"You warned me, cousin... I should've listened. You were right..."

**To be continued...**


End file.
